The Thunderbirds, Down Under
by prettybirdy979
Summary: What happens when Floods in Australia call the Thunderbirds into action? Will they all make it home? Movie verse with some T.V elements mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Thunderbirds, but I wish I did!**

* * *

'Be careful Kate. Remember what Mum said about flash floods.'

'I know! But I have to get these leaves. If I don't I won't be able to do my art homework.'

'But, do you have to get them in the middle of a storm? And from the edge of a creek?'

'It's not even raining.'

'It's sprinkling!'

'And?'

'And it might get heavier!'

'What ever! Just listen to your radio and leave me alone!'

'I can't 'just listen to my radio'; it's broken!'

'Oh well then, why did you bring it?'

'Because… oh never mind!'

Watching his 12 year old sister, Henry Jomes sat down on the edge of the road. Why did Kate insist on getting those leaves? It had been raining all week and even though it had stopped there was still some areas of the community that were worried that the flood waters that had only just started to subside would come back if it so much as poured.

'Hurry up, will ya! Mum's probably got heaps of things for us to do.'

'All right! I'm coming!'

Kate hurried over to her brother as it suddenly started pouring.

'Come on Kate! We need to get off the road!'

Just then a car came down the street.

'Watch out Henry!'

To avoid the car the two kids jumped aside, right into the suddenly 6 foot deep creek that Kate had been standing by, to collect her leaves. They were slept away.

The driver of the stopped and got out. What happened to the two kids he saw? But the only sign of the kids was a broken radio left where Henry dropped it.

* * *

Meanwhile on Tracy Island, the boys, minus John who was up on Thunderbird Five, was enjoying themselves in and around the pool. Well, almost everyone.

'ALAN!'

'Oh, Crap! See ya!'

As Alan took off down towards the beach, the rest of the Tracys watched with interest as Scott came running out of the house, his hair a unique shade of blue.

'Like the new hair colour, Scott.'

'Shut up, Gordon.'

Just then the emergency alarm went off.

'Scott, you can kill Alan later. Now we've someone to save!' Virgil said.

At Command and Control, Jeff and Brains were busy getting the situation from John.

'Hey, Dad. What's happened?'

'Flash Flooding in Australia. We got a rescue call from emergency operatives in a city about 51 miles south of Sydney. Two kids were washed away by flood waters. They managed to grab some tree braches and someone heard their calls for help. But no one can get close enough to them so they called us.' John said as everyone headed for their portraits.

'I asked Dad, but hey you'll do.'

'Thunderbirds are Go!'

* * *

'Why me?'

'Don't ask me! I didn't pick this!'

'Who did?'

'Dad.'

'He would.' Said Alan, five minutes later aboard Thunderbird One.

'So you don't want to know how to fly Thunderbird One?'

'I do, but I would like to learn when it's pilot doesn't want to kill me.'

'_Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird One. Come in Scott'._

'_What's up Dad?'_

'_We're taking off now. What's your E.T.A?'_

'_Umm… 30 minutes'._

'_F.A.B. And Scott?'_

'_Yeah, Dad?'_

'_Don't kill your brother. Wait till we get home for that.'_

'_F.A.B.'_

'So, Scott where exactly are we going?'

'Don't know. Just know it's 51 miles south of Sydney.'

'_Thunderbird One to Hey! Don't touch that!_

* * *

Up in Thunderbird Five John was talking to the rescue crews in the area when he heard

'_Thunderbird One to Hey! Don't touch that!'_

'_Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird One. Who do you want Scott?'_

'_No one. The Sprout just touched something he wasn't supposed to.'_

'_Did not! I just wanted to ask John where the hell we're going!'_

'_Wollongong.'_

'_Where?'_

'_Where?'_

'_A town 51 miles or 80km south of Sydney.'_

'_F.A.B. John'_

Who's idea was it to put those two together mused John as he went back to getting information on the exact location of the kids. They'll kill each other!

* * *

'Hold on Kate! Hold on!'

'Henry, I can't. I'm too tired.'

'Just hang on, the Thunderbirds are coming!'

'Says who?'

'The people who have been yelling at us.'

'Why would they come for us?'

'Because they are the Thunderbirds! Now please hold on!'

'Okay, but for how much longer?'

'Not much longer, Kate. Not much.' Said Henry, adding a 'I hope' under his breath.

T.B.C...

* * *

**Authors Note: And so ends the first chapter of my first Thunderbirds story. What do you think of it? Review and let me know! And before you ask, yes Wollongong is an actual town in the exact place I said it was. And with the amount of rain it's been having i'm surpised it hasn't flooded!**

**But anyway please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Thunderbird related.**

**Author's Note: Wow! I wasn't planning on updating so soon but you guys all made me feel so loved that I couldn't hold off the next chapter. So here it is, chapter 2**

* * *

'_Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two.'_

'_Go ahead Scott.'_

'_We've landed at the disaster zone and Alan's setting up Mobile Control. What's your E.T.A?'_

'_25 minutes.'_

'_F.A.B'_

Scott terminated the radio link as he hopped down from Thunderbird One and went over to where Mobile Control where Alan had managed to get all the leaders of the respective rescue organisations.

'Scott, this is Sergeant Tom Gregory of the police force. He's was in charge of the rescue until we got here.'

'Good to meet you. Now tell me everything you can about the location of the kids.'

'Well, we think they're in a bend of the river, just out of sight. We can't get to them without having to go on that bridge over there. Problem is it's the type of bridge that normally gets washed away in big floods, so it's a miracle it's lasted this long!'

'Anything else?'

'Yeah, now I think about it. This creek flows off a dam about 40kms from here. Last thing I heard they are evacuating the area around here as the dams overflowed and the waters going to run off into this creek. Same thing happened last week. In about 40 minutes this whole area will be underwater.'

'What?!'

'Thank you for the information. If what you say is true, I advise you get out of here and leave this rescue to us.'

'Will do.' Tom said as he walked towards his men. 'Pack up guys, we're outa here!'

'Scott! Didn't you hear him!'

'I did Alan, but right now we need to gets those kids out of there, okay?'

'Yes, Sir!'

'Now go. See if you can get close enough to talk to those kids, okay?'

'Alright.'

* * *

'_Thunderbird One to Thunderbirds Two and Five.'_

'_What's wrong, Scott?'_

'_John, what do you know about the dam nearby?'_

'_Umm… not much. Expect that it in the last big floods it over flowed and that the water runs into local creeks…Holy Cow!'_

'_What is it John?'_

'_Dad, it flows into the creek where those kids are!'_

'_Yeah, John we know. A local reckons we have about 40 minutes till it over flows.'_

'_Scott…'_

'_Dad don't! Just what's your E.T.A?'_

'_20 minutes…Make that 15 minutes. Gordon's at the wheel.'_

'_And you're complaining? Haven been in the 'birds with Alan, have you?'_

'_Nope, and by the sounds of it I don't want to.'_

'_You don't. Trust me. And I thought flying with Scott was bad.'_

'_Ha ha, very funny. Thunderbird One out.'_

'_F.A.B._

* * *

'Henry?'

'Yes, Kate?'

'How much longer?'

'Not much.'

Kate tried to look at her brother but she was too tired to do it. She felt her hands slipping off the branch she was holding. She moved her hands up and prayed. _Please God, help us. _Just then she heard a new voice.

'Hello! Is their anyone there?'

'Who's that Henry?'

'Don't know but they must be here to help.'

'Hello! Can you hear me?!'

'Yes! We can!'

'I'm from International rescue, I'm here to help. My name is Alan, what's yours?'

'Henry and Kate Jomes.'

'Okay, do you know how far away from the river bend you are?'

'No!'

'That's okay, we'll find you!'

'Hurry up! I'm tired.'

'Just hang on!'

'Alright.'

* * *

'Hurry up! I'm tired.'

'Just hang on!'

'Alright.'

Come on Dad, Alan thought. These kids can't hold on much longer.

Then a voice come over his comlink.

'Alan? Do you hear me?'

'Nope, can't hear you, Scott.'

Alan could imagine the glare Scott would be giving him.

'Very funny, Alan. How's it going?'

'Not good, those kids aren't going to be able to hold on much longer.'

'Well, they have to. Dad's not going to get here for another ten minutes.'

'Ten minutes! Scott, I don't think they can hold on that long!'

'Sorry Sprout, it's the best we can do. Gordon has Thunderbird Two going as fast as she can.'

'No chance of her going any faster?'

'Nope. But as soon as they get here we need to be ready with a plan. We'll only have 25 minutes before the whole area floods.'

'Floods!'

'Yes, Floods. So got any ideas?'

'Maybe.'

'Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this idea?'

''Cause it's you. But yeah, I don't think you're going to like this.'

T.B.C….

**

* * *

Author's Note: Oh come on! That's not fair! Wait, why am I going off? I'm writing this! Anyway end of chapter two. Want to know what Alan's plan is? Me too!**

**Finally thanks to bluesweetie1978, team.aaf, and kat priestley for reviewing****. Sorry but I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nup, I don't own em, yet.**

**Authors Note: Well, I must admit when I started this story I didn't except the response I got. So I'm updating a lot early then I thought I would! To hell with homework, this is more important!**

**Before I start a sorry to ****black4minister**** who reviewed chapter one. I'm sorry I forgot to thank you for reviewing so you get a thank you for reviewing at the beginning of the chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

'No way, Alan!' 

'But Scott! If I don't do it those kids will not be there when the green bug arrives!'

'Then I'll do it!'

'You haven't seen the rope the rescue services have here? It can't support a rescuer AND two kids. That's the main reason they called us in! They hoped we had the equipment to do the rescue with!'

'But there's rope in Thunderbird One. We can use that!'

'Right. And we have the time for you to go get it!'

'….No, we don't. Alright, we'll do your idea. But one thing goes wrong and I'll have you at base for a month!'

'Alright, Scott! Now your going to have to help me.'

'Sure. But remember, you only have one shot at this. If you miss we'll have to hall your butt out of the water as well!'

'I know.'

* * *

'_Thunderbird Two to Mobile Control.'_

………

'_Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird One. Can you hear us Scotty?'_

………

'Damn it!'

'Why do you think they're not asking Dad?'

'I don't know Virgil, but if it's not a good reason they're both…. Going to Thunderbird Five and staying there until Alan goes back to school!'

'_Nice to see how much my 'bird is loved!'_

'_Sorry John, I didn't realise I still had this on!'_

'_Well if you had you might have asked me to locate them with their GPS.'_

'_Oh, well then?'_

'_They're together, near the river, I mean creek and, Holy Shit!'_

'_What!'_

'_Alan's in the water!'_

'_WHAT!'_

* * *

Back on dry land (figuratively speaking) Scott was watching his brother getting dragged down steam and out of sight. Now, the waiting game begins he thought. Come on Alan! You can do it! 

Scott walked back to Mobile Control to ask his Dad how much longer but as soon as he got close he heard

'_Scott! Come in damn it!'_

Opps, I forgot to tell Dad the plan Scott thought.

'_Mobile Control to Thunderbird Two. Go ahead Dad.'_

'_How can you be so calm?! Alan's in the water!'_

'_I know. And?'_

'_AND!!! Your brother could be in trouble and…'_

'_He's not.'_

'_You know how?'_

'_Because of the rope tied round his waist.'_

'…_What's it tied to?'_

'_As of now? Thunderbird One.'_

'_What's he doing in the water Scott?'_

'_Getting a line around those kids John. That way it's easier for us to pull them out and for them to hold on.'_

'_Good idea.'_

'_Thank Alan. It's his idea. Now I better go see how he's going.'_

'_Well however well he's going he's stopped.'_

'_How do you…never mind tell me later!'_

'_F.A.B.'_

* * *

Meanwhile in the water Alan was having a hard time. He was being pushed around a lot by the current and was having a hard time getting any idea of where the kids where. At least he'd had the sense to take his helmet off before he got into the water. 

Finally he managed to grab a branch of a tree. He looked around for the kids and was shocked to see them just a few yards to his right.

'Henry and Kate Jomes?'

'Yes, who said that?'

'I did. My name's Alan, remember?'

'The Thunderbird?'

'Yup, the Thunderbird. Now I'm going to pass a rope to you. Do you think you can tie it around your waist?'

'I'll try.'

'Okay, here comes the rope.'

Once he gets it, Alan thought. I'll move down there to help him with it. But to Alan's complete shock, once the boy had the rope he tied it, one handed, around the younger girl's waist.

'Siblings.' Alan muttered. He moved down hopping from branch to branch till his was close enough to help tie the rope.

'Just hold on to this.' He said to the girl (Kate?). 'While I help your brother.'

'Okay.'

'Don't let go, whatever happens. Alright?'

'Sure.'

Reassured Alan turned to the boy. What was his name again? Ah Henry, that's it! Alan thought.

'Okay Henry. I need you to grab my shoulders while I tie the rope around your waist, okay?'

'Alright.'

Henry released his hand and Alan grabbed them. But before he could tie the rope around Henry's waist a sudden blast of water came freeing Alan's shoulders from Henry's hands. Without anything to hold on to, he was slept away. Totally disregarding his own safety Alan freed the rope at his waist and went after the boy.

T.B.C…

**

* * *

Author's Note: Oh I'm so mean, aren't I. And I'm sorry to say, homework is now going to have to come first. So it may be a little while till I post another chapter. I mean you guys have got the this chapter and the last way earlier then I thought you would so count your selves lucky. Or not….**

**Thanks to criminally charmed for reviewing. And to everyone else who won't get a chance before this chapter goes up!**

**Please continue reviewing! It makes me feel loved! And it somehow makes it easier to write the chapters. And since as soon as I finish a chapter I post it, it gets you the chapters faster! _Hint, hint ;-)!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Working on it, but I still don't own them.**

**Authors Note: Jezz, I'm turning myself into a hypocrite, in getting these chapters out! But oh well the reviews are motivating me. Plus the fact I finished my homework earlier then I thought I would. That said here it is, chapter 4, at least a week earlier then I thought it would be posted.**

* * *

'_Thunderbird Two to Mobile Control.'_

'_Go ahead, Dad.'_

'_We're coming in for a landing. Can you see anywhere big enough?'_

'_For that ugly green bug? Yup, there's a place about ½ mile from the creek.'_

'_F.A.B, Scotty.'_

'_Ugly green bug?!'_

'_Virgil!'_

'_Sorry, Dad. I'll kill Scott later.'_

'_F.A.B Virg.' _Said Scott, chucking to himself.

'Now, to see if Alan has this rope around the kids.' He muttered to himself.

* * *

'And she's down.'

'Thank you Gordon, for stating the obvious!'

'No problem, Virgil.'

'Boys!' said Jeff, getting up from his seat and heading for the exit. 'Wait till Alan's out of the water before you relax.'

Outside they were greeted by Scott who was slightly worried.

'Alan's not answering his communicator. I've got John trying to get him now.'

'Why don't you try his comlink?'

''Cause it's in his helmet.'

'And?'

'His helmet is in Thunderbird One.' Said Scott. 'He took it off so it wouldn't weigh him down.'

'Scott…'

'_Thunderbird Five to Mobile Control.'_

'_Go ahead, John.'_

'_Two things. One know that 40 minutes till the dam water floods the area estimate.'_

'_Yeah...We only have 25 minutes of that time left'_

'_15. You only have 15 minutes till the area floods. That local was off.' _

'_Oh, Crap.'_ Gordon said. _'That's not long at all.'_

'_And two, Johnny?'_

'_And two, Dad is I got Alan's communicator working…'_

'_And?'_

'_Dad, I can't make anything out. Also his GPS indicates he's moving downstream.'_

'_Thanks John. Mobile Control out.'_

'_F.A.B.'_

'That's it. Boys pull that rope in. Get Alan ashore.'

'F.A.B. Dad.'

* * *

Kate was scared. 

No scratch that, she was petrified. She was wet, cold and alone. Her brother and the man called Alan, who was rescuing her, had been slept away. And now the rope around her waist was dragging her upstream. Hang on. Upstream! What was going on? Currents drag you downstream, not up. _Oh, please let this be good, God. Please let this be something good._

'Alan!'

Who was Alan? Oh right the International Rescue dude. Why were they calling for him?

'Alan!'

Suddenly the shore was right in front of her and she was being pulled ashore.

'What's your name, sweetie?'

'K-kate.' She said, stuttering from the cold.

'Hello Kate, my name is Scott. Now I need to ask you, where is the man who came to rescue you?'

'H-henry got s-slept away.'

'Okay, Kate. We'll do everything we can for Henry. But what happened to Alan?'

'H-he went after H-henry. H-he untied the r-rope and went after h-him.'

'Thanks, Kate.'

* * *

'H-he went after H-henry. H-he untied the r-rope and went after h-him.' 

'Thanks, Kate.' Scott said handing her over to Virgil for medical treatment.

He did WHAT! Thought Scott. When I get my hands on him… oh shit. We need to get Alan out of there. But how do we do it without a rope?'

'Scott! What did she say? Where's Alan?' Virgil demanded, Gordon nodding his head beside him.

'Alan…Alan…got slept away.'

'WHAT!' two angry voices yelled.

'Come on! We need to let Dad know. Maybe John can track him and we can pick him up from the rescue platform.'

Scott then turned his back on his brothers and headed over to Mobile Control.

Virgil and Gordon watched his retreating back for a moment, looked at each other then followed Scott to Mobile Control.

* * *

Air, I need air thought Alan as he was pulled along by the current. Finally his head managed to break the surface and he took in a lung full of air. Then he was dragged back under. 

Alan struggled to get back up to the surface. Finally, he once again broke the surface but this time, he was able to grab a partly submerged rock. He looked around for Henry, the reason he untied his rope.

'Henry! Can you hear me?' Alan called out. After doing this for what seemed like an hour he heard a voice cry out.

'Yes. I can hear you!'

'Alan looked around and saw Henry holding on to another branch about 8 yards in front of him. Thinking about his next move, Alan remembered the watch on his wrist.

'Hold on, Henry. Stay where you are. I'm going to call for help.'

'From who? You're International Rescue!'

'Not all of it.' Alan lifted his watch to his face and….

T.B.C….

**Author's Note: And I'm going to leave it there as a cliffy! I'm now very glad that most of you guys live in America and I'm here, down under. No one can track me down and kill me. Or force the next chapter out of me. Not that you'll have to resort to such methods to get it. Just review and I may have the next chapter up tomorrow (which is Monday for me, not sure about you Americans though!).**

**Okay thanks go to Iniysa, criminally charmed, JennMel and** **Meercat for reviewing! Keep reviewing, Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own, probably never will. Probably.**

**Author's Note: Yup, I'm a hypocrite. I say a while it's out the next day. I say the next day, it takes over a week!**

**Seriously, sorry about the wait. Trust me when I say it wasn't planned. I love writing this as much as you (hopefully!) love reading this. But, alas! Homework must come first!**

**Before I start the chapter, I'm just letting you all know it's going to be in first person. This way I can slip flashbacks in! And personal thoughts. Let the story… Begin!**

* * *

_**Jeff's P.O.V**_

I knew.

As soon as I saw Scott walking towards me with THAT look on his face, I knew. It was the same look the rescuers wore when they came to tell me that Lucy was dead.

'Dad.'

'He's been slept away, hasn't he?'

'Yes Dad. He untied his rope to go after one of the kids.'

'And the other one? Are they okay?'

'Yes, Dad.'

'Right then. Scott take her to hospital in Thunderbird One.' I looked over his shoulder to where Gordon and Virgil were walking up with the girl. 'You two! Give the girl to Scott and get into Thunderbird Two. Get John to track Alan with the GPS in his watch.' They looked at each other. 'NOW!'

'Yes Sir!'

'On it Dad!'

Scott took the girls hand. 'Come on Kate. You get to go for a ride in Thunderbird One, the best Thunderbird.'

'Really? I thought Thunderbird Two was the best.' She replied.

The look on Scott's face was priceless. I had to laugh. He gave me a hurt look. Shaking my head I headed into Thunderbird Two.

* * *

**_John's P.O.V_**

'Damn it!' I swore trying to get the communicator part of Alan's watch working. All I was getting was useless gibberish. I could make out a word here and there but not enough to know if it was Alan or the kids he was rescuing.

'_Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird Five.'_

'_What's wrong Virg?'_

'_Alan untied his rope. John, he's missing!'_

'_What?'_

'_Can you get a fix on his GPS?' _Virgil asked the worry evident in his voice.

'_Umm…let me see. I can get you a fix correct to about 4 yards. I'm sending it to Thunderbird Two's computers now.'_

'_Thanks John. By the way, nearest hospital?'_

'_Would have to be Wollongong Hospital. If they're critical, take them to Sydney.'_

'_F.A.B. Thunderbird Two out.'_

'_F.A.B.'_

John looked at the dot on the GPS screen that was his brother's watch. He smiled s the time Alan flew Thunderbird Three, with him in it came to him…

_Flashback:_

'_Alan, you may need to slow down.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because. I like to keep my breakfast down in my stomach.'_

'_But where's the fun in going slow?'_

'_Living is the fun in going slooooow…Stop that!'_

'_Stop what?'_

'_That!'_

'_Oh speeding up? What are you scared?'_

'_No, scared is flying with Scott. You're terrifying!'_

_End Flashback._

John smiled as he remember the telling off that Alan got for that flight. But he'd do it again if it meant that Alan was safe.

* * *

**_Virgil's P.O.V_**

Why did he do it? Why did he untie the rope? Those thoughts were the ones running through my head as I got Thunderbird Two back into the air. Checking the GPS location I got off John I maneuvered her into position.

'_Ready to begin searching Dad.' _

'_Then start. Find him Virgil and bring him home.'_

'_Yeah, Virg. Find him so I will have the chance to get back at him for my blue hair.'_

'_Oh, yeah.' _I said laughing. _'F.A.B.'_

I began to run my scanners down the creek, looking for life signs. But my body was doing it on autopilot. My mind was in a memory of me and Alan.

_Flashback:_

'_Virgil?'_

'_Yes Alan!'_

_A pair of worried blue eyes look up at me. 'What are you doing?'_

'_Painting. Why?'_

'_Because I can't find Mr. Wolfie! I've looked everywhere. I need your help!'_

'_Why don't you ask Scott, I'm busy.'_

'_Cause Scott's busy too. I need my Mr. Wolfie!'_

'_Alright I'll help you look!'_

_Together we looked all over for that dumb wolf and couldn't find it. Finally I thought to check in John's room. There it was, clutched in John's hand. He'd been off sick today and must have been given Mr. Wolfie. Alan took one look at it and said_

'_John can have it. I have other toys.' He then walked off and went on with his business as if nothing had happened._

_I shook my head. 'Little brothers are for God to figure out!'_

_End Flashback._

I remember his selflessness even then. Was it no wonder he had untied his rope? One thing for sure I thought. He's going to get it when we get him home.

BEEP! BEEP!

An urgent beeping awoke me from my thoughts. I checked the screens. The scanners had picked up life signs. Two of them, together! That had to be Alan!

T.B.C

**

* * *

Author's Note: And cut! Is it Alan I hear you ask? And why don't you know if he's okay? How would I know! It's not as if I'm writing this…oh wait I am. Sorry but you're just going to have to wait. Now I am not going to set a date for the next chapter 'cause I know I'm not going to met it. However I am going to make a promise. This story will be finished by April 15****th****. This way I have a due date and will meet it!**

**Also thanks to my reviewers (pause for breath!) ****criminally charmed, JennMel, Iniysa, Rivan Warrioress, mcj, CMT1992 and Annon. Thanks guys! And a thank you to all the people who have this story or me on Story Alert. Thanks!**

**Please review people! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Do you?**

**Author's Note: Here it is, finally! I had to update today. Why, you ask? Because it's the 29****th**** of February and that only happens once every four years. So I just had to update on this once every four years day.**

**Action!**

_**

* * *

Scott's P.O.V **_

'Are we there yet?'

Keeping my temper in check I answered, 'Not yet.'

'You sure?'

'Yes. Now stop asking that question. We'll get there when we get there.' God this kid sounded like Alan. Every car trip we had ever taken he had always asked that question. I remember one time,

_Flashback_

'_Are we there yet?'_

'_Alan, we haven't even left the driveway let! How can we be there yet?'_

'_I don't know Scott, magic?'_

'_No such thing.'_

'_There is! Santa's magic! And so are the Easter bunny and the Tooth fairy. And so is Mummy.'_

'_Mummy?'_

'_She's an angel isn't she? And angels are magic. So Mummy's magic.'_

'_Alright, Alan. Mummy's magic.'_

_End Flashback_

A voice over the radio started me out of my thoughts.

'_Thunderbird Two to Thunderbirds One and Five.'_

'_Go ahead, Virg.'_

'_What's up?'_

'_I've found him.'_

'_You have!' _I said.

'_I have found two life signs. What else could it be?'_

'_Alright. Thunderbird One out.'_

'_F.A.B'_

**

* * *

Gordon's P.O.V**

I was double checking the rescue platform with Dad when Virgil's voice came over our comlinks.

'_Dad, Gordon. I've found him.'_

'_F.A.B. Virgil. I'll be right up.'_

'_F.A.B.'_

Dad turned to me. 'You're on the rescue platform Gordon. Bring Alan home.' He turned his back on me and headed for the cockpit.

'F.A.B.' I yelled after him.

As I got onto the platform and put my helmet on I remember the one time Alan had managed to 'get me'.

_Flashback_

_I walked into my room and went to grab my swimmers only to find that they weren't there. I looked all over my room but couldn't find them. _

'_Scott!'_

'_Yes?' he said, poking his head into my room._

'_Have you seen my swimmers?'_

'_Nope, sorry kiddo.'_

'_That's okay.' I searched the house five times until I looked out at the pool and saw my swimmers hanging over the pool, on a line connected to poles either side._

'_How did they get there?' then I noticed Alan swimming in the pool. Actually more like, treading water under them._

'_ALAN! I get you!'_

'_What are you going to do? Can't get in the water, can you?'_

'_Wrong.' I jumped into the water and started dunking Alan._

'_Uncle!' he yelled when he came up for air. 'I give up!'_

'_Good._

_End Flashback_

**

* * *

Alan's P.O.V**

I was worried. I had tried to contact everyone using my watch, only to find that it was broken. And since I didn't have my helmet there was no other way to let everyone know I was okay. On top of this I had to keep a 13 year old calm when I wasn't feeling calm myself.

'We're going to die!'

'We are not.'

'And you know this how?'

'My team mates are still out there. They will come for me and I am not going till you're out of the water an on Thunderbird Two.'

'Really?'

'Yup. Now hang on till the Calvary arrives.'

As if my words had some sort of magic, Thunderbird Two suddenly came into view above us. I muttered under my breath. 'Never thought I would be this glad to see that big, green bug.'

'How long do we have?' Henry asked. I had told him about the flood waters.

'We have about 15 minutes left.'

'Oh God. I hope your guys are fast.'

'They're the best.'

T.B.C

**

* * *

Author's Note: And Cut! Take five everybody! As for the actual rescue? That will have to take place next chapter. Maybe. Who knows how long I can delay it. **

**As always thanks to my reviewers Iniysa and CMT1992. Thanks guys!**

**And everyone else, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do I own them? No I don't!**

**Author's Note: I was doing my homework when I realised I had a chance to type this and so I did. Here it is chapter 7.**

**Just so you know, it will only be Gordon's and Alan's P.O.V this chapter as the others have no power over how this rescue turns out.**

**

* * *

Gordon's P.O.V**

I hate waiting.

Always have, always will. And waiting for Virgil to get Thunderbird Two into position so I could lower the rescue platform so I could save my younger brother was the longest wait of my life. I checked my watch. 5 minutes. We have five minutes to do this rescue. Hurry up Virgil, I thought.

'_I'm going as fast as I can Gordon so shut up!'_

'_Oh, did I say that out loud? Sorry.'_

'_She's in position. Lower away, Gordon.'_

'_F.A.B.'_

I pushed the button that open the floor and lowered the platform. The platform then began to creep out.

'Come on! Hurry up!'

'_You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness.'_

I jumped at the voice in my comlink. _'John? What are you doing?'_

'_Listening in on your conversions, but if I'm interrupting I'll shut up.'_

'_Putting you on a space station hasn't done much for your mental health, has it?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_I'll tell you later when Alan's there to back me up.'_

'_Well that's what I wanted to tell you. I managed to deicer some words out of his watch.'_

'_And?' _I asked.

'_And he and the kid are ok, but they think they have 15 minutes for you guys to get them out so I don't think they'll hurry.'_

'_Damn it.'_

'_Thunderbird Five out.'_

'_F.A.B.'_

**

* * *

Alan's P.O.V**

I looked up at the rescue platform which was dropping at a seriously fast pace.

'What's wrong?' the kid asked me, noticing the look on my face.

'Oh it's just they seem in an awful hurry to get us out.'

'And that's bad?'

'No, but it may mean they'll make mistakes…'

'Mistakes!'

'Calm down! We'll be fine!' I said putting a stop to the conversion. As I looked back up at the platform, I started to wonder who was on it. Virgil or Gordon, I summarized. Can't be Dad, Scott or John. The figure was too small.

Suddenly the platform stopped and the person on it fired the rescue lines. They missed me but got Henry. I gestured for them to lift him up first. After a few seconds of debating with Dad over the comlink Gordon, as I figured it was him on the platform, started to pull Henry in by hand.

I wondered why he had hesitated. I knew that he would fire another line once the kid was safe. I could wait my turn.

**

* * *

Gordon's P.O.V**

As I pulled the kid onto the platform, I wondered if Alan knew how much trouble he was in.

I pulled the kid aboard the platform and asked him his name.

'Henry.' He asked.

'Now Henry, I need you to hold on to the platform really tight. Can you do that for me?'

I barely waited for his nod before I raced over to the controls and prepared to fire another line. As I hit the button, Dad's voice came over my comlink.

'_Get out of there Gordon! We can see the overflowing water from the dam. It looks like a tidal wave.'_

'_Just need to get Alan aboard..'_ I double checked the line was attached and began to pull him up. Just then Henry screamed.

'TIDAL WAVE!'

I looked over my shoulder to see the overflowing dam's water. 'Damn it!' I said. Then, I yelled at both Alan and Henry. 'HOLD ON TIGHT!' I pushed to button to lift the platform back to Thunderbird Two. Then there was darkness as the water hit.

T.B.C…

**

* * *

Author's Note: And I'm going to leave it there. Now, not only is Alan in trouble but Gordon's been dragged in with him. As for whether they live or die, that is for the next chapter.**

**Thanks to ****criminally charmed and kat priestley for reviewing. Thanks!**

**And as always, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wished I owned them. Then I could watch T.V. shows about them that don't include puppets.**

**Author's Note: Twas the night before Easter and all though the house; not a creature was stirring, expect this mouse. She was typing this story and taking her time; in making this stupid Author's Note rhyme. She made it rhyme, as you can see; and as for the story, here it be. But before it begins a warning for you; there's minor swearing in this, nothing about it, could I do.**

**

* * *

**

Gordon's P.O.V.

The first thing I was aware of was a buzzing noise. It sounded familiar, like what I heard when I was waking up after my hydrofoil accident. What was it then? Ah, that's right! It was Dad's voice, telling me to wake up. Same thing it was doing now. I decided to ignore it. Then I heard a kid screaming for help. Better help him, I thought. I'm a Thunderbird. Then I became aware that my back hurt. A lot. I opened my eyes. There was a kid across from me, staring at me.

'Oh, thank God! You're alive!'

'Don't thank God kid. Not yet, anyway.' I said. As I did I realised that the voice in my ear wasn't happy. Maybe I better talk to it, I thought.

'_GORDON! Answer me!'_

'_What is it?'_ I asked groggily.

'_Gordon? Are you okay?'_

'_My back hurts too much for me to be okay. Now, shh please. I'm going back to sleep.'_

Scott's voice cut in. _'Thunderbird One to Thunderbirds Two and Five. I have arrived at Wollongong hospital and they are treating the girl. How's Alan?'_

'_Alan?' _I asked.

'_Yes, Alan. Last time I checked he was still in the water.'_

'_Shit! He's still there!'_ I stood up, so as to get to the controls, but an intense amount of pain shot though my back and the world started to spin around me. My last thought as I fainted was who will help Alan now?

**

* * *

**

John's P.O.V.

We heard a thump over the radio just after Gordon spoke.

'_That didn't sound good.' _

'_Thank you for stating the obvious, John!'_

'_Only trying to help…'_

'_Well don't!'_

'_Fine.' _I snapped, turning off my radio. I turned back to the computer. I was trying to figure out how to get the system updates that Brains was working on last time he was here up and running. If I could get them working, I would not only have a precise location on Alan's and Gordon's watches but I would also know their vital signs. But it wasn't easy. I knew the upgrades were installed in the watches, I just didn't know if the watches were broken or not.

'_Y-you could t-try t-to reroute power from the t-t-t watch part into the p-p-p vital signs part.' _Brains said from his station at Command and Control.

'_Good idea. It's worth a try.' _As I began work I wondered if anyone was trying to raise me on the radio. I wasn't going to talk to anyone but Brains until I had good news. Just then a noise sounded on the computer screen.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

'It worked!' I quickly checked Gordon's vital signs and location. He was on board the rescue platform. I hurried to do the same for Alan. It took forever, but I got a location for him. He was beneath the platform and….

T.B.C…

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Just kidding… :)

He was ALIVE! I turned on my radio.

'_John, respond!'_

'_Sorry, Dad. I was just working on a theory.'_

'_And.'_

'_And I managed to get Alan's and Gordon's vital signs and location. They're both alive Dad, and quite close to the rescue platform.'_

'_F.A.B, Thunderbird Two out.'_

**

* * *

**

Alan's P.O.V.

I was cold. Very, very cold. Next time there was a water rescue; Gordon was going to be the one swimming so he can be the cold one hanging beneath the rescue platform. I tried to get him to pull me up, but my voice sound so pitiful, that I doubted if he'd heard me.

Just then my watch started to heat up. I looked at it and saw that some sort of wave was going across the clock part of it. I wondered what it meant. What ever it means I hope someone rescue me soon, I thought. I can't hold on much longer. Not even if I tried…

T.B.C…

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Now they (and you) know Alan and Gordon are alive, I image the rescue will begin soon. After all the river's no threat now because Alan's hanging five and the overflowing waters hit. But, then again, the future isn't written in stone(as stated on Heroes). Also I would like to apologise for my horrible poem at the begin of the chapter. I was and am bored. Not much to do at my place as we got hit by lighting on Thursday night which blew out one of our T.V's, My parent's have the other T.V, I've read all my books to many times and it's the Easter long weekend. But you don't need to listen to all my troubles.**

**Now before I cite my reviewers and thank 'em. I would formally like to wish everyone who reads this a Happy Easter. May you get lots of chocolate eggs. And have a great holiday as well. After all it's tomorrow for me (don't know about you American's though!). Happy Easter!**

**And thanks to my lovely reviewer's criminally charmed and Iniysa. Thank you.**

**Now please hit that little button in the corner and make my day! And help keep me sane in this house of boredom.**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Don't own….Yet

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me, here's a chapter as a present, for my lovely fan, you.**

**

* * *

**

Virgil's P.O.V

I was scared.

Two of my brother's lives were hanging in the balance and I couldn't do any thing about it. I barely listened as Dad and John discussed their opinions. If we lifted the platform we would save Gordon but we risked Alan falling off in the process. But there was no safe way for anyone else to get down there. The trees were between us and the river bank so we couldn't just move over dry land and get Alan to hop off.

Suddenly, I realised that Thunderbird One, once we flew up a few feet, would be able to get beneath us and bring Alan inside. We could then lift the platform up. It was risky, but it might work.

Now, all I had to do was sell the idea to Dad.

**

* * *

**

Alan's P.O.V

Beep. Beep.

The beeping from my watch was the only thing keeping me awake. The cold was starting to get to me. That, and the fact that most of the water from the dam may have gone but some of it had stayed, causing the water level to rise to my neck. Some feat, as I was three feet above the old water level.

Beep. Beep.

The beeps weren't keeping me awake anymore. I couldn't hold on much longer…

**

* * *

**

Scott's P.O.V

'_No way.'_

'_Why not Dad?' _Virgil asked. _'It could save both Alan's and Gordon's lives!'_

'_And risk Scott's. And theirs if he misses.'_

'_I won't miss.' _I added in.

'_You can't be sure of that..'_

'_If it's what it takes to save them I'll do it.'_

'…………_All right Scott. You can do it.'_

'_F.A.B'_

As I got Thunderbird One back into the air I wondered why it took Dad so long to agree to Virgil's idea. If it could save my brother's I'd do anything.

**Jeff's P.O.V**

As I gave permission for Scott to attempt Virgil's idea I wondered if he could pull it off.

'Dad?'

I looked over at my middle son. 'Yes Virgil?'

'Why did you not like my idea? I can't see anything wrong with it.'

He looked at me in the same way a six year old does when they want to know why something is the way it is.

'Because… I don't want to lose one son to save another.'

'But if it works, they'll all be safe.'

'And if it fails, we could be burring three Tracy's instead of two.'

'Scott won't fail.'

'We can only hope he doesn't.'

T.B.C….

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short people but I'm starting to fall asleep at the keyboard so I thought I'd better end the chapter before I get found on the computer and banned for the rest of the school holidays.

**And yes, I know I said this would be finished by today but the real world caught up with me. So, between two projects, homework and a cruise (on which the internet access was so expensive I didn't bother to use it) I couldn't quite get around to typing and posting this. Sorry for that.**

**Now as always to thank my reviewers kat priestley, criminally charmed and ****spinkle22.**

**So anyway, please review. As it's my birthday today, a review form you guys would make an excellent present _hint, hint_****;-) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Can't own. Too young.**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry. It's been nearly two months since I posted and the only thing I have to say for myself is that life caught up with me. All at once. So I say again. I am so so sorry.**

**Let it begin!**

**

* * *

**

Scott's P.O.V

One wrong move.

That's all it took. One wrong move and both my brothers, the kid and me could be dead. But before Virgil could start rising up so I could get under him we needed to get a communicator down to the kid (God I need to start remembering names!)

'_Scott?'_

'_Yeah, Virg?'_

'_Got the communicator. It's on it's way down.'_

'_F.A.B.'_

Now here's hoping that kid can figure out how to work the communicator.

**

* * *

**

Henry's P.O.V

I was scared.

The first guy that rescued me was hanging below me and the second one was out cold by my side. With both of them out, who would rescue the rescuers?

My question was answered when a line with some sort of thing hanging off it was lowered from Thunderbird Two. As soon as I could reach it I grabbed it. It was beeping at me. I noted that one button was flashing so I pushed it. A voice started talking to me.

'_Hello?'_

'_Who's that?'_

'_I'm a Thunderbird. What's your name?'_

'_Henry.'_

'_Henry, is the man with you awake?'_

'_No.'_

'_Okay. In a few mintues we're going to lift the platform up a bit. We're going to need you to hold on. Can you do that?'_

'_Sure thing Mr American.'_

'_Mr American?'_

'_Well I don't know your name and you sound American. So I gave you that name.'_

'…_Thanks. Now hold on tight, got it?'_

'_Yup.'_

As for who would save the rescuers. Why, their team of course!

**

* * *

**

John's P.O.V

As soon as I signed off talking to Henry, I started laughing. Mr American? Only a kid could call anyone that and get away with it.

'_Care to share as to what's so funny?' _Dad asked.

'_Just something Henry said.'_

'_Is he really?'_

'_Yep. But Gordon is out cold.'_

'_Damn! This is going to make this that much harder.'_

'_Yeah, well Dad. We are the Thunderbirds. We do hard everyday.'_

_Thanks for the tip Scott. You really?'_

'_As I'll ever be.'_

'_Alright. Here we go.'_

'_F.A.B'_

'Good luck guys.' I whispered.

**

* * *

**

Alan's P.O.V

Beep. Beep.

God that was annoying. I'll have to talk to John about it when I got out of here.

Beep. Beep.

If I got out of here.

Beep. Beep.

Man I was out of it. I could swear that the platform was moving up.

That was Alan's last thought as the blackness over took his mind.

**

* * *

**

Scott's P.O.V

Waiting is something no Tracy does well. But I did it worse as I had so much experience at it. But what else do you expect with four younger brothers and a working Dad? Not that I blame him or anything…

'_Scott!' _A voice broke into my thoughts.

'_What?'_

'_We're ready when you are.'_

'_F.A.B.'_

T.B.C….

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Alright next chapter the story continues. And I am so sorry for the delay.

**Now I would normally thank my reviewers but I have to get off the computer so I'll do that next time!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Never have owned, never will.**

**Author's Note: Wow, it's been like a month since my last post. All I can say is my teachers seen to think homework's more important than this. God I'm glad it's holidays. But I digress.**

**Here's the story people!**

**

* * *

**

Virgil's P.O.V

'_Alright Virgil, start lifting her up.' _

'_F.A.B'_

Taking a deep breath, I began to lift Thunderbird Two up, making sure not to let her tip in any way.

'_Stop Virgil!'_ Scott's voice was frantic.

I stopped Thunderbird Two rising. _'What is it Scott?'_

'_I have enough room to get beneath her. Stand by til I've got Alan.'_

'_F.A.B'_

**

* * *

**

Scott's P.O.V

As soon as Thunderbird Two stopped rising, I slipped Thunderbird One under her and began to hover. This was the most risky part of this operation. But before it began, I had if see if Alan was awake. If he wasn't, I would have to change our plan.

Opening the door, I ignored the voice telling me to shut the door and called 'Alan!'

……… No response.

'Alan!'

……… Still no response.

'ALAN!'

I was about to give up and start the back up plan when I heard 'Scott?'

It was faint but I had defiantly heard it. 'Alan? Are you okay?'

'I'm cold.'

'Okay mate. I'm going to throw you a rope. Think you can catch it and tie it to you?'

'Umm… Yes?'

'Alright. Here it comes.'

**

* * *

**

Alan P.O.V

I was having a nice dream when Scott first yelled.

I ignored him until he started yelling really loud. I opened my eyes despite the iron weights on them and yelled back at him.

When he told me I had to tie a rope around me I was surprised. Didn't I already have one around me? _Oh well, _I thought. _I'll humor him._

I watched the rope fly past me. Then I thought, _maybe I should grab that…Too late._

It went back and came past a second time. This time I reached for it and managed to grab it.

'Now tie it around your waist Alan!' Scott yelled at me. Where'd he think I would tie it? My leg? My arm?

Trying not to close my eyes, I tied the rope around me. I gave Scott the thumbs up. He disappeared from view.

Just then the rope began to pull me up. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the ride. Suddenly Scott's voice broke in. opening my eyes, I realised I was at Thunderbird One's door. A hand reached for me.

But then my rope began to slip. I started to fall. But before I could, the hand grabbed me and pulled me inside.

I collapsed into Scott's lap. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was 'It's okay. I've got you now.' And I knew I was safe.

T.B.C…

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Mean, I know, but it just seemed right to leave it there. Doesn't that just warm your heart? Alan safe and sound in his big brother's lap. Now next chapter we get to save Gordon. Or do we?

**Now for the reviewers of the last two chapters. Thanks to kat priestley (both chapters), Raven Artemis (both chapters), criminally charmed (both chapters), BlueEyedAlchemist, Mr X, Kate, spinkle22, Megz McGizzle and brittany1989. Thanks guys!**

**Now please review? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Thunderbirds I would be a millionaire. Since I'm not I guess I don't own them.**

**Author's Note: What do you know? I have a new chapter out within a week or so of the first. Blame school holidays. They did it to me.**

**Shall we begin?**

**

* * *

**

Jeff's P.O.V

Tap.

I sent Virgil a look telling him to stop tapping.

Tap. Tap. He ignored me.

'Virgil.' I warned.

He looked over at me 'What else can I do?'

'Anything else. Just stop tapping!'

'_Thunderbird One to…'_

I cut in over Scott's voice. _'Did you get him?'_

'_Yes, I got him. He's out cold and he's freezing. But other than that he's okay.'_

'_I'll get Brains and Virgil to look over him when we get back. Are you out from under us?'_

'_In a sec I will be. Then you can start to lift the platform.'_

'_F.A.B'_

'_Oh and John?'_ I asked, knowing he would be listening in.

'_Yes, Dad?'_

'_Tell Brains to be ready and waiting when we get back. I didn't like the sound of that thump'_

'_F.A.B' _

I turned to Virgil, a huge smile on my face. 'Start lifting the platform. As soon as it's clear, we are outta here.'

The smile Virgil gave in return was as big as mine.

**

* * *

**

John's P.O.V

When I heard Scott say Alan was okay, I breathed a sigh of relief. When he told us Alan was out cold I decided to put the island on alert. That way, the infirmary would be ready for both Alan and Gordon.

What I had forgotten was that Fermat and Tin-Tin were with Brains at Command and Control. As soon as I appeared on screen they started attacking me with questions. Finally I managed to get them to get them to slow down.

'Is Alan okay?' Tin-Tin asked.

'He's out cold and very cold but other than that he's okay.'

'W-what about G-Gordon?' Fermat wondered.

'I don't know. All I know is he's not responding to radio calls. Brains, I need you to be ready. We'll be taking them straight down.'

'F.A.B'

**

* * *

**

Henry's P.O.V

I was cold.

Freezing cold. I wish those Thunderbird people would hurry up and get me out of here. Just as I thought that the platform began to rise again. I didn't think anything of it as it had done it before. Well, at least, I didn't think anything of it till I was just under the now open belly of Thunderbird Two.

As soon as the platform stopped, a man jumped aboard. His head had a helmet on it, unlike the Alan dude.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

'I'm fine. But the Thunderbird is out like a light.'

He nodded and then pointed me towards what looked like a hospital.

As I went, I looked back. He had bent down by his team memberand was about to remove his helmet. Sensing someone looking at him, he looked up. He got up and came over to me. Grabbing my arm, he came with me.

As he put me onto the bed, he talked to his watch telling someone to get down here. Someone named Virgil.

**

* * *

**

Virgil's P.O.V

I was turning Thunderbird Two towards Wollongong hospital when my wrist com came to life.

'Virgil, get down here!'

'What's wrong?'

'Just get down here.' With that, Dad signed off.

Confused, I put Two into a hover, and went down to sick bay.

T.B.C……

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So what's wrong with Gordon? I actually know! But I'm not telling. But some of you may already know. I did hint to it…

**Now to thank the reviewers! Thanks to Megz McGizzle, criminally charmed, ValerieRichards, Little Miss Bump, Raven Artemis, BlueEyedAlchemist. You guys rock!**

**Now please review more?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I'm too busy to own Thunderbirds. I wouldn't have had time to make the movie. Nor was I alive to make the show… **

**Author's Note: Oh. My. Go…odness. It's a new chapter! Read now, ask later.**

**Just before we start a note. I know nothing much about medicine. So please no flames if I get something wrong. I'm not a doctor or a mum (which makes you a doctor by definition) just a scout with basic first aid training. Really basic first aid training.**

**Begin! **

**

* * *

**

Virgil's P.O.V

Dad's message had me worried. I knew that the kid was alright so what ever had Dad wanting me down here was something to do with Gordon. I had just walked past the platform area when…

'Virgil! Down here.'

I looked around and spotted Dad kneeing next to the platform. Gordon was still on it.

He wasn't moving.

I was down next to the platform in a flash. Looking him over, I spotted the odd angle of his back.

'Oh God.'

'What's wrong with him Virgil?' Dad asked. Just because I'm the most medically trained Tracy, it's always thought I have the answers.

'I don't know. Looks like he's aggregated his back injuries. I can't be sure till we get him to a hospital.'

'Till then?'

'We get him onto a bed in sick bay. Grab a spinal board and neck brace from there and come back here Dad.' He ran to sick bay to get the stuff I needed.

He was back way quicker then was natural. Together we managed to get Gordon on the board and the brace around his neck. Then we carried him to sick bay.

'Alright Virgil, take us home.'

I turned to look at him. 'No way…Da…Commander.' I caught myself from calling him Dad when I noticed the kid watching. 'I'm the 'doctor' here. I need to be here.'

I couldn't see his face though the helmet but I could guess what kind of look was on it. 'You're right Virgil. I'll fly her.'

'F.A.B'

**

* * *

**

John's P.O.V

I heard what Virgil said. I couldn't believe what I heard. Then I realised Dad was asking where the best hospital was.

'_Ah…Wollongong hospital is fine for the kid.'_

'_And for Gordon?'_

'_Try…any hospital. I'll send you the coordinates of every Sydney hospital.'_

'_F.A.B'_

I immediately started to find all the hospitals in Sydney. That done, I called base.

'_Thunderbird Five to Tracy Island.'_

'_Go ah-head Th-thunderbird Five'_

'_Can someone come and get me. I'll need to be with Gordon.'_

'_W-what's w-wrong?'_

'_I'll tell you on your way up.'_

'_F.A.B' _

**

* * *

**

Scott's P.O.V

I was flying over New Zealand when John suddenly came over the radio. I listened in and as soon as I heard he wanted to come down, I knew how bad it was.

My sudden turn woke Alan. 'Where are we going Scott?'

I looked at him. 'Some hospital in Sydney.'

'Why? I feel f…fine' he said as he almost fainted.

'Sure you do Sprout. But we're not going for you. It's for Gordon. We'll get you checked out where ever he ends up.'

It was a sign of how bad he felt when he didn't put up a fight but just fell back asleep. Or fainted.

I checked my E.T.A. Five mintues till the east coast of Australia. Five really long mintues.

**

* * *

**

Jeff's P.O.V

I barely remember flying Thunderbird Two to Wollongong hospital. I don't remember giving the kid back to his family. I sure as hell don't remember flying 'Two home. All I really remember is seeing Gordon lying there, still as a statue. Like when he had his accident.

Now, all of a sudden, I find myself in a waiting room. Some Sydney hospital I think. Virgil is beside me, Alan is asleep on my lap after being declared okay by some doctors, Scott is pacing up and down and driving everyone nuts and John is on his way down from Thunderbird Five.

But all I want is to know if my son is okay.

But no one will tell me anything.

T.B.C……

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Don't you just feel for Jeff? I know I do. Poor fellow...

**Thanks to my reviewers BlueEyedAlchemist, Lunaretta, Little Miss Bump, criminally charmed and bluesweetie1978. You guys rule!**

**And please review more? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: My teddy bear said I didn't own it…Nor do I own a teddy bear….Damn.**

**Author's Note: See end of chapter, I've made you wait long enough.**

**

* * *

**

Jeff's P.O.V

We'd been waiting for what seemed years. The only distraction had been when John walked in. He asked for news. We could only tell him that his brother was still alive. That's all we knew.

Then a doctor in scrubs walked out. 'Mr Tracy?' he was shocked when four heads turned towards him. 'Mr Jeff Tracy?' he amended.

'Yes?' I asked.

'Your son just got out of X-ray. He didn't break his spine, nor is there permanent damage.'

'Then what took you so long to tell us? And what's wrong with Gordon?'

'He aggregated his previous injuries and they are inflamed. This should clear up in a few days. He also has a concussion. We'll need to keep him overnight, but he'll be able to go home late tomorrow. You have a very lucky son Mr Tracy. There are a million ways these injuries could have been worse…'

I stopped listening to the doctor then. We were too busy celebrating.

'When can we see him?' John asked.

The doctor stopped mid rant. 'Umm...Two of you at a time. Starting now.'

'You go Dad. And you two John, since you asked.' Scott had us in the door before we could think. I sat down in the chair by Gordon's bed. John stood at the end.

'Hey Gordon. Time to wake up now.'

**

* * *

**

Gordon's P.O.V

It hurt.

That was the only thing I could focus on.

Then…'Hey Gordon. Time to wake up now.'

It was so dark....'Five more minutes'

'Now please Son.'

I opened my eyes. Dad was sitting beside me, John was standing at the end of the bed. 'What happened?'

'Don't you remember?'

I thought back...'Alan!' I yelled sitting up. My back flashed red hot.

'Whoo, don't try and move Buddy.' John said, 'You did your back an injury.'

'Is it...'

'No.' Dad cut in. 'But you have to spend the night in hospital.'

'..Damn.'

**

* * *

**

Alan's P.O.V

I was peacefully asleep when Scott shook me awake.

'Hey Sprout. Your turn to see Gordon.'

'He's awake?'

'And asking for you.'

Smiling I got up and headed down the hall.

'Alan?'

I turned back to Scott. 'Yeah?'

'Gordon's room is that way.' He said, pointing in the opposite direction.

I turned and went that way. When I opened the door, Gordon was talking to Dad. They stopped and looked up.

'Hey Sprout, you okay?'

'I'm better then you Fish-Face.'

Smiling Gordon moved over so I could sit on the bed. 'Don't ever go swimming like that again Alan.'

'Aww, but it was so much fun. Plus, I got out of it better then you did...'

Continuing our arguement, neither of us noticed when Dad slipped out of the room.

**

* * *

**

Two weeks later....

'Gotta!'

'Gordon, let go!'

'Not until you swim!' He yelled as he threw Alan into the pool.

Jeff looked up from the paper work he was doing. Smiling, he went back to his work.

His boys were safe. The world was great.

The End

**Author's Note: I did it! I finished! Now I hope you guys don't expect a sequel as my teachers decided to pile on the projects. Damn reports....**

**Now I want to thank my** **reviewers spinkle22, BlueEyedAlchemist, Little Miss Bump, CMT1992 and criminally charmed. You guys rock. As does everyone who has ever reviewed this story or put it or me on alert.**

**Now could you please tell me one last time what you thought of it?**


End file.
